Are You Scared Yet?
by Annalynn Roe
Summary: Sakura is accosted by one of the notorious Akatsuki members, mere miles outside of Konoha. What does he want? Only to scare a pretty pink haired woman. There's no harm in a little fun, right? "Did Tobi scare the pretty lady?" "Ah...no."


**Are You Scared Yet?**

Alone, a young medic wandered through the trees on the outskirts of Konoha. Today had been busy; a squadron of Konoha's finest had returned, with two seriously injured. Sakura had undertaken the care of one, none other than Naruto. Sometimes she really did worry for him, as much as she hated to admit, all the things he got himself into, it was amazing he managed to pull through them as he did. At time she wasn't, nearly convinced of the invincibility he claimed to possess.

Whether he was or not, there was no stopping the broken bones and battered body he frequently returned with. Naruto was so rash, it was impossible for the blonde to refrain from running right into the midst of danger. Even age had not cured him of that particular trait. Her work had left her chakra exhausted. Her body, however, still pumped with adrenaline. It was somewhat strange; whenever she worked, it was with such dedication and strength, her body reacted as if under a great deal of physical stress. And it _was_, she supposed, but not in the usual way. Her body began releasing a rush of adrenaline, and it had nowhere to go. After her patients were stabilized, fixed, cured, or pieced back together she often could not dispel the sudden excess of energy.

She spent many evenings after work in the forest, looking for some physical means of tiring herself out. Having just finished a ten minute sprint through the greenery, Sakura took a moment to catch her breath. It was nice in the wilderness, where she could at last relax. In the hospital she was always on edge, ready to handle whatever case was thrown her way, prepared to give it her all. Heartbeat finally back down to a normal pace, and feeling nicely worn out, the pink haired girl turned to make her way back toward the village, and ran right into someone's chest.

"Boo." A giggling voice emphasized. A shriek built up in Sakura's throat, and with it a sliver of chakra to her hand, as she instinctively punched the offending person. He did not go far, though only because a tree halted his being thrown halfway across the sky. As he hit the tree, a groan was heard from both tree and man. Shaky breathes came from the girl.

"Who the hell are yo–" Her breath halted at the sight of black clothing, imprinted with drifting red clouds. A member of the Akatsuki. A gloved hand reached up to rub an orange mask, and a whining voice intoned.

"Pink lady hits so _hard._ All Tobi wanted to do was play a trick on the pretty lady. Now Tobi's head hurts!" He sniffed, and the Konoha ninja, enemy to the Akatsuki, stood speechless. This couldn't end well. Suddenly the strange Akatsuki member looks up, radiating hope, "Did Tobi succeed, at least? Did Tobi scare the pretty lady?" For a moment the medic could only stand and watch, gaping. She was entirely unsure how to answer, of course she had been scared out of her wits, but did she want this childish man to know that?

"Ah...no." At this Tobi fell forward, clasping his hands behind his head, rolling from side to side.

"Whaaaaaaa! And Tobi tried so hard to! Followed pretty girl for so long!" Then, almost as soon as the whining had begun, the man was up, looking as carefree as ever. "Well then, Tobi shall have to try again." The statement enough was enough to evoke a strong feeling of apprehension that most certainly could be described as fear. Not a moment later Sakura's feeling of dread was replaced with disbelieving shock as the Akatsuki ninja promptly turned, and ignored her, instead crouched several feet away, rubbing furiously at his head, voicing his thoughts in a steady stream of whispered rambles. Just as the young medic had begun to wonder if she might simply leave without being noticed, a light bulb seemed to appear over the childish ninja as he jumped up proudly, pounding a fist into his opposite hand.

"Tobi's got it!" Before she could take so much as a step back, Tobi had turned, standing victoriously in front of her. "You shall bear witniss to Tobi's might, Hidden Jutsu!" He declared, Immediately he launched himself into the nearest tree, twisting so that he came to settle on the down-faced bark of a sturdy branch.

"Hidden Justsu!" He brought his hands together, and Sakura's heart began to beat choppily. Without warning the hem of Tobi's outfit wilted, and fell partially around his body, leaving his pants exposed. "Frill-Necked Lizard!" He cried. Several quiet moments follow afterward, as the two stared at one another with anticipation.

"Well," The male ninja finally encouraged, "Are you scared?"

"Not...not really."

The exceptional ninja fell from the tree, crashing headfirst into the ground.


End file.
